


Folie à Deux

by taynicola



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, this has dark!Ladynoir, this is a supervillains au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taynicola/pseuds/taynicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>madness shared by two</i>
</p><p>Once, Paris was free. But then Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived. With Chat Noir’s destructive nature and Ladybug’s sinister gracefulness, they took the city for themselves. They use it as a canvas, painting declarations of love for each other in cruel displays of power. The city is theirs, and Paris is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> the ladynoir supervillains au that I've had rolling around for weeks. [this](http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/143641149295/folie-%C3%A0-deux-a-ladynoir-as-supervillains-au) is the post that started it all... finally got around to writing it. there will definitely be more (hopefully)

Paris was burning.

Not with true fire, although Ladybug wouldn’t have minded if that were the case. She’d always loved the way fire felt, how you could see it and sense it from miles away. How buildings could fall and skin could suffer, all from something as simple as light.

But no, Paris wasn’t on fire. It was rather a symbolic burn that the people felt, and Ladybug envied them. It was one thing to set up the pieces, but another entirely to watch them fall. Paris was under the burn of potential, the burn of an ember in the second before it caught oxygen and burst into flame.

Ladybug perched on a chimney and waited. The chimney was cold, and the home it belonged to was empty. Tear gas residue tended to linger, and Ladybug knew for a fact that the only company in the city that knew how to clean it was out of commission.

From just a few blocks away, Ladybug heard a shriek. It could have been a laugh.

She stood up straight and faced the western horizon. The sun was working its way down the sky, disappearing behind the horizon sliver by sliver. The light was tinted pink and each chimney, each wayward brick, and each rooftop shingle was rosy, like someone had laid a peony colored veil over everything.

She wondered where Chat Noir was, and if he was transformed. How would he see her gift? As a civilian, caught in the chaos? Or was he already on his way to meet her?

Ladybug used Lucky Charm. A flare gun. The beginnings of a sadistic smile began to stretch across her face. This could work nicely. The second the sun vanished completely, the sky darkened considerably, and Ladybug lifted the flare gun with an almost casual  grace. She aimed. She fired. The flare arced into the sky. Some would call it beautiful as it traced a red line across the dark clouds. Ladybug didn’t.

Halfway across its path, the flare caught the wind and wavered. It pointed down. It plummeted, straight towards the carefully laid pieces Ladybug had set. With a perfection that Ladybug never could have hoped to plan, her dominoes fell and everything burst into chaos. The flare hit a shop selling fireworks, and a single rocket erupted. It flew directly into a nearby wall, alighting a thin line of kerosene painted there. In an almost audible flash of light, the buildings of this particular Paris block lit up. Not with lamplight, or even with a truly dangerous fire. No, the lines of fire that erupted were in fact quite small. (Of course, this didn’t stop people from seeing the fire traced on the buildings around them. Ladybug could hear the panicked yelling from her roof-top.) But though they were small, they weren’t random. The fire drew a very particular shape across the Paris block. A ladybug and a cat’s paw, looped together.

Right on cue, she heard steps behind her, and she turned to look over her shoulder with a smile. “Took you long enough. This fire won’t last long, you know.”

Chat Noir stepped up next to her and snaked an arm around her waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, and Ladybug could feel him smiling.

“Hasty,” she said, shoving against him hard enough to create space, but not so hard that they ceased their contact. She pointed to the fire drawing, saying, “Look. You’ll miss the best part.”

Chat turned to watch, so that his head was still rested in her neck, but enough that he could see.

Ladybug, with the luck of perfect timing, threw her arm out in a sweeping gesture just as another burst of fireworks exploded. Some of them crashed into buildings and through windows, and some flew into the sky, bursting around them. Chat Noir straightened, taking everything in. Ladybug glanced at him, watching his eyes. His expression was strong. It was amazement. It was desire.

As Chat Noir watched her handiwork, his expression was the perfect combination of awe and malice that Ladybug had fallen in love with in the first place.

She leaned into him, not taking her eyes off the chaos but pressing close enough to whisper in his ear, “Happy Anniversary.”

He tilted his head slightly, also keeping his eyes on the display. “Oh? Which one is this? Our first fight?”

“No.”

“First meeting?”

“Nope.”

“It’s not our first night together. That one I remember.” He drew his arm around her waist.

Ladybug laughed, but leaned into his embrace. “No, chaton.” She paused, and when she spoke again, there was dark emotion in her voice. “It’s the day we took Paris together.”

Ladybug reached her own arm around him, tugging him closer, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Neither of them spoke. They just let the sound of chaos and fire wash over them as they stood, side by side, in the darkness, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted this [here](http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/145363578325/folie-%C3%A0-deux) on tumblr <3


End file.
